


Женщина капитана

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У капитана есть право на все на его корабле</p>
            </blockquote>





	Женщина капитана

Я знаю женщину: молчанье,  
Усталость горькая от слов  
Живет в таинственном мерцанье  
Ее расширенных зрачков.

Н. Гумилев.

 

Она никогда не скажет – да. Никогда не посмотрит. Не ответит без почтительного пиетета. Не увидит в тебе мужчину, который хочет ее до дрожи, до боли, до отчаяния. И не может сказать об этом. Ибо она – верный помощник своего капитана, соратник и друг, слишком красивая, чтобы не задевать, и слишком вулканка, чтобы об этом можно было сказать ей. Иногда в ночную вахту хочется прикрыть глаза и увидеть на громадном лобовом экране будущее, которого никогда не будет. Про детей, счастье и ужины, про жизнь где-то на далекой планете класса М. Но остается только сухой голос бортового компьютера, темные, выжатые из реальности, ночи и тишина. Она приходит к кому-то другому. И это надо принять. Проявить уважение.  
Отчаяние пахнет лаймом, а лед – андорианским виски.  
У капитана есть право на все на его корабле. Кроме нее. Такая никогда не будет принадлежать. Можно просто смотреть, как она выбирает не тебя, уходит не с тобой, защищает не тебя и мечтает…  
Вы знаете, она молчит, когда ей не нравятся данные протокола анализа. Говорит медленно, если ей хочется быть убедительной, заказывает пломик по субботам. А по четвергам смотрит фильмы. Часто читает несколько книг сразу и все время записывает наблюдения за людьми. Она старается быть понятной и приятной, но часто критикует орфографические ошибки младшего энсина и заказывает благовония только с Вулкана. Любит цветы, редко признается в этом, когда устает – смотрит на шоколад с враждебным вызовом во внимательных глазах. Выбирает только ту одежду, что подчеркивает ее безупречную фигуру. И только тех цветов, которые отвечают ее настроению. Ходит – всегда так прямо держа голову, словно императрица…  
Где-то зажигается солнце, гаснут звезды, рождаются сингулярности. А капитану в его маленькой каюте на внезапно тесной «Энтерпрайз» уже не хочется ворошить еще теплый пепел воспоминаний о ее взгляде. Не хочется – ибо утро и надо надевать форму, которая, словно потертый доспех, защищает сердце. Сегодня он – по праву капитана – женит своих друзей. Старый смешной обычай. И капитан прячется за скупую линию нашивок, чтобы вытащить из себя болезненное отчаяние. Надо просто выполнить свой долг. Выйти из скорлупы и улыбнуться. Эта улыбка кровит. Но она – не человек, она не видит этого. Капитан опускает голову, любуясь необычным платьем, а когда поднимает взор – в его глазах будто бы сгорают маленькие кораблики уютных вечеров на мостике в дни совпадения вахт. Он произносит свою торжественную речь, поздравляя друзей, и улыбается искренне.   
Вероятно, он не запомнит эту свадьбу, потому что напьется. Вероятно, она об этом ничего не узнает.  
И когда капитан сменит ее мужа в отряде, прикрывающем очередную опасную авантюру, она не почувствует ничего, кроме благодарности и легкой, не дозволенной обычаями эфемерной грусти…  
…по человеку, которого она никогда не знала близко.


End file.
